Daddy's Girl
by AngelKity
Summary: The daughter of the Boy Who Lived always watched out for her daddy after her mother abandon them both. She easily got rid of the people her father dated that weren't 'the one' for him. Until she meet her match. Draco Malfoy. Told from a 6 year old POV.
1. Kayla Lily Potter

Daddy's Girl 

Disclaimers: I don't own them. So don't hurt me.  
Warnings: Uh…slash and humor. I guess. 

Told from Harry's daughter's POV who is about 7, 6 years old. So yeah, its going to be a tad big weird. 

Part 1 - Kayla Lily Potter 

~*~ 

People call me a daddy's girl. I'll admit its true. I am and well _always_ be daddy's girl. Since I'm the only girl in daddy's life. They also say I'm spoiled. Another thing I'll admit its true. But, even though I am spoiled, doesn't mean I act like a spoiled brat. I get punished for eating the cookies before dinner and I still have a bedtime. (Despite how much I don't like it.) 

You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Kayla Lily Potter. Yes, yes I am the daughter of the Boy Who Lived. Though I don't really understand what they mean when my daddy is called that. I ask him and my daddy would always give me this smile that was only reserved for me and say I'll learn when I get older. So what he means is, I'm going to have to wait till I go to Hogwarts. 

Even though I live near a muggle community there is still lots of magic going on around the house I live in. Though, not many people suspect it. It's a fairly large house. Two stories high with lots of rooms. Plus a huge backyard and not to mention the forest behind us. Then there is the barn not to far off from the house. It's where daddy keeps some of his patients that come from the forest. Oh, did I forget to mention my daddy is an animal doctor? So there are a lot of animals around the house. Plus my four dogs. Yep, _my _four dogs. Meaning I take care of them all by myself. Though my daddy helps me a lot of time. Three of them are bigger than me! 

The oldest one is a Great Dane named Argus. He's the oldest of all my dogs. Argus is a couple years older than me. Daddy says he's an old dog for his kind of breed. Which confuses me. Argus is I think almost 8 years old and that doesn't seem old to me. Though he looks it. I remember when he used to run really fast but now he can only do a fast walk. Plus he's once glossy black fur now is growing gray. I hope he doesn't die soon. Argus was the first dog I ever had. Plus it's so fun to sleep on him. 

Second one is an Irish wolfhound named, Shae. He's the tallest of all the dogs and the most protective. Also my favorite dog. Shae is always with me. He even sleeps on my bed. Though we make sure daddy doesn't know since he doesn't like it when the animals are on the furniture. 

The third one is the largest in size mass. He's a trueborn English Mastiff. Also the goofiest of all the dogs. But I love him to bits. Darwin, silly old Darwin. He has this habit of sleeping in of porch right in front of the doorway. He'll lay on his back, legs sticking up with his big droopy lips fallen back looking like a weird smile with all his white canine teeth showing. 

My last dog is a Charles Spaniel named Brutus. People laugh when they ask me of his name. Since he's so small surrounded by practically the top 3 tallest dogs in the world but yet he has the fiercest name. Though Brutus is the fiercest of them all. Never underestimate the smallest ones. Keep that in mind. 

You already know about my dogs and me. I'm guessing you want to know about my daddy. He's your average guy basically. He works at an animal hospital down in London. He also takes in wild animals to help fix and sometimes he'll even go to the zoo to help the animal doctor there. He works all day and picks me up from school and we go home. Even though I'll be going to Hogwarts daddy says it's a good idea for me to go to a muggle school. Since he works during the day and doesn't like the idea of a nanny watching me. Not that I blame him. I had a nanny before and I didn't like her. She smelled funny and wouldn't let any of my dogs in. Saying animals keep outside. 

Besides all the animals daddy fixes the one animal he owns is a very, very pretty white owl named Hedwig. She's nice and delivers letters from the wizard world. She's daddy's owl but sometimes Hedwig would allow me to hold her on my arm. But she doesn't like it when I pull one of her feathers. I learned that the hard way. 

What about my mother you ask? Well she's what Uncle Ron called a Bitch. I'm guessing it isn't the kind of nice word daddy used when talking about a girl dog. Since Aunt 'Mione yelled at him for saying that in front of me. But I have to agree with Uncle Ron, for once. I don't like my mother at all. She hurt my daddy. She left with another man and broke my daddy's heart. I tried to help my daddy feel better by making a new heart for him at school during crafts and arts time. Daddy smiled and said thank you but it still didn't help make him feel better. 

Then she tried to take me with _her!_ I yelled no. She hurt my daddy and if I left, daddy would be so sad I don't think all the hearts I make in arts and crafts time would help make him feel better. So she tried to take me away when daddy went on an emergency appointment to fix an animal hit by a car. I was home alone and then _she _came in and said I had to come with her. I said no but she grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the house. I screamed and kicked yelling no. 

That's when my dogs came and saved me. Argus growled at her, making he let go of me. While both Shae and Argus stood in front of me, not letting her get anywhere near me. Darwin chased her out of the house, but not before biting her dress revealing her panties. It was funny. Though, Brutus continued to chase mother out of the house and down the driveway. He even bit off part of her panties. That's why I call him Brutus. All four of them stood outside the front door until daddy came home. 

That all happened a couple years ago. Daddy soon was happy again and it was just Daddy and me. Plus all the animals. Then daddy started dating. It was mostly dates my aunt and uncle set up for daddy. I know they try to help but they really chose 'crappy' (was Uncle Ron sometimes say) people for daddy to date. Some of them were girls while others where guys. 

Daddy asked me if I had a problem him going out with guys. I said no, I don't understand what's wrong. Though I'm only 6 and I'm not allowed in the back woods without any of my dogs with me till a certain point. I asked him if I went out with girls would that be wrong and daddy said no. As long as I was happy. So I told daddy to the same thing. He smiled. 

So Daddy would go out on Friday and Saturday nights with Sirius and Remus watching over me. Its fun with Sirius and Remus. Remus makes yummy foods and Sirius was funny. Though it wasn't the same without daddy.

When I meet daddy's dates, I can see he always went out with the wrong people for him. How do I know this? Well, I put them through a couple of tests. To see how far they would go to stay with my daddy. The first test was the non-stop questions. Every kid was good at these. I think it was called 20 Questions. I got rid of a lot of daddies date with that test. Though a few survived the couple tests after that. I learned to know what kind of people where which. There was no grown up that daddy dated that I couldn't get rid of. Since they where all poopy heads. The only person that daddy needed was me. So I made sure of that. Until I finally meet my match.

End part 1 

------- 

So yeah… you like? I'm sorry for the grammer but remember, this is a story being told through a 6 year old! Yes, I know that's a lame excuse. Sue me. 

Great Danes usual life span is about 8-10 years. So yeah...Argus is really old.


	2. Kayla's Uncle Grumpy

Daddy's Girl  
Disclaimers: I don't own them. So don't hurt me.  
Warnings: Uh…slash and humor. I guess. 

Told from Harry's daughter's POV who is about 7, 6 years old. So yeah, its going to be a tad big weird. 

Wai!! So many reviews. To many to thank each person one by one…Oi… So I thank you all! Group hug peoples! ::huggles:: Oh, and yes Kayla's mommy well appear. Sometime in the story. No, I wont revealed who it is until it comes. Why? I'm just a mean and evil person like that. 

**Shinigami**, kids have a habit of repeating things they heard from people. So it's not really all her fault. Mostly Ron's. Heck, even I do that and I'm 16. Tee,hee. But I have the mind of a 4 year old as people say. 

Part 2 – Kayla's Uncle Grumpy 

~*~ 

I did not like this guy at all. Sure, I never like any of the people Daddy dated. But this one, I can't stand! For the first time I actually want to act like the spoiled girl people say I am. I just want to throw a tantrum, kick, scream and tell daddy he can't go to his next date. More like order him. 

They're now going out 3 times a week. THREE TIMES!!!! Friday, Saturday _and _Sunday! A school night! Daddy never goes to date on my school nights! Since he's so hard to get up and get ready for the day. I knew this guy was big trouble. He defiantly had to go. 

This time it was Grandpa Bumble who got to watch me. Well more like the whole staff of Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus where on a vacation and it was Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron's anniversary. For what I don't know. So Grandpa Bumble volunteered to take me to Hogwarts for the day. I've been here a couple times, it was always so much fun. But I couldn't get over the fact that daddy was going to waste his whole Saturday on a date! In my 6 years of existence, I now finally understood the green-eyed monster. 

As always my dogs came with me to Hogwarts. Mostly because they like to eat the furniture at home. Even though they have plenty of food in their dishes. I always double check before I go off to school to make sure they had plenty of food and water. Dogs are weird at times. 

"Grandpa Bumble, can I go look around?" I asked. As much as I love him, it gets boring to stay in one room for a while. Remember, I'm 6 and boredom is a death sentence to us all. The old man smiled and nodded. I liked the way his blue eyes have the twinkle look. It reminded me of the song Twinkle, twinkle little star. Which I happen to think is cool, thank you very much. 

So I explored. Shae walking by me with Argus on my other side. Brutus walks ahead of us. He always thinks that he's the boss. I think that's because he is. While Darwin stopped every once and a while to sniff one weird thing to another. As I pass by classes I see students sitting in their desk listening to the professor's. Well, sort of. I saw one guy picking his nose in the back of the class. Then he ate it. Ewww…… 

Then I found myself in the dungeons. People say its creepy, but I think its cool. Then I decided to visit Uncle Grumpy. It makes me wonder why Sirius always started crying when I talk about my Uncle Grumpy. Great-Godfathers are even more weirder than dogs. 

My Uncle Grumpy is well, as you guessed it, grumpy. I don't call him by his name cause it scares me. Should I mention this uncle is just plain scary? He had long greasy looking black hair. I asked him why he's hair was greasy looking and if he took a bath once. He didn't take it to well. Daddy had to sit on one of the desk and bury his hand in his arms after I said that. It looked like he was crying but I heard him laughing. Grown ups are also weird. Uncle Grumpy just grumbled and walked away. He's black robes doing that swooshing thing as he walked. I think that's why he always looks scary. His robes seem to be alive when they do that swoosh thing. 

I found my Uncle Grumpy's classroom. Though the door was closed. So I couldn't see if he was in class or not. I tried to listen through the door but it was to think. Opening it was impossible for me. You try reaching for that doorknob! 

"Darwin, try and push it will you?" 

Darwin looks up from what he was sniffing. He's long tail wags while he tongue loops over his mouth. Drool plopped onto the ground. Walking over Darwin scratches the door whining. 

"I said push it! Not scratch it!" 

With a sigh I try to push it open. Darwin must've lost his patience because he barked and jumped up slightly making the door slam open. Of course I was to busy pushing and didn't noticed till the door flew open. I tumbled onto the floor. Darwin went back down to all fours. For a dog he looked pretty darn proud of himself. 

As I sat up I looked and saw a bunch of people staring at me. Though, no Uncle Grumpy. This was not good. Last time I disrupted my uncle's class he nearly poured some potion on Brutus. Standing up I looked and saw all the people in the class where a lot taller than me. Plus they looked older. They all wore black robes but half of the class wore a red and gold patch while the other half wore green and silver. 

"Um…has anyone seen my Uncle Grumpy?" 

I asked oh so nervously. Heck, I was even digging my foot in the cold stone ground. All lot of the students quickly went from a dead silence to laughing. Looking up, I watched the students laughing. What was so funny? Am I going to end up being this weird when I grow up? That's a scary thought. 

"And they say kids are weird." I whispered to Shae's ear. The dog whined and cocked his head. 

"What is going on here?" 

I jumped at the loud booming voice. So did everyone else. Shae and the others immediately sat down, thinking they where in trouble. Turning around I saw my Uncle Grumpy. 

"Ms. McBeth, please explain why all of you aren't finishing your potions? Class is near ending and you all have to test your potions!" 

My uncle could and is a very scary man when his students didn't do his work. I could hear one girl stuttering to answer the professor. 

"Uncle Grumpy!" I yelled out running towards my uncle. He's dark colored eyes widen with shock as I jumped up towards him. The only reason I didn't fall down back on the floor was because my uncle caught in my shock. 

"What are you doing here Ms. Potter?" He growled. It was always Ms. Potter. Never Kayla. Why? I don't know! My uncle is just weird that way. So many weird people in the world.

"Uncle Grumpy!!! Daddy went on a date and he left me here so he could go on his date and, and…." 

I trailed off trying to think of the right words to say. What else should I say? Daddy went on a date, left me here at Hogwarts, which I shouldn't be seeing till I turn 11 and get my letter but NO!!!!! I grew up being the daughter of the Boy Who Lived! Whatever that means…. 

"and…..I'm bored." 

A bored 6 year old is a very bad thing. Remember that when you have kids, if you don't already. I look up at my uncle to see that he was glaring at me with that scary glare look. Then he looks up at his class. Everyone was laughing by now. I don't really understand what's so funny, but oh well. 

"Class dismissed!" Uncle Grumpy barked out in a scary, yell. Even Argus doesn't bark that scary, and Argus has the scariest bark out of all four of them. 

"But, Professor Snape, what about our potions?" 

"They shall be continued next class. Now leave!" 

Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble. Everyone left leaving me alone in the big scary dungeons. That where very cold by the way. With my very scary uncle, who was in a very scary mood. Those where never a good thing. 

"Kayla, what is this about your father's 'date'?" 

He called me Kayla! Whoa, ok now I'm scared. Uncle Grumpy walks past me towards his desk. He shuffles papers around his desk. I ran up towards his desk. Standing on my tiptoes I look at all the stuff he has on it. Lots of toys. Plus paper, but lots of fun toys I really, really want to play. I scramble to get on top of his desk. Darwin helped me up by pushing me up with his great big head. Then I stand on top of his desk so I can some what meet eye to eye with my uncle. Took a deep breath and explained it all. 

"Daddy went on a date and he's been going out with the same guy for over two weeks. TWO WEEKS! And he's now going out three days a week, including Sunday and now he's going out with him all Saturday afternoon!!!! Did I mention I was bored to?" 

After that, I took a breather. That was a mouth full then looked up at my Uncle Grumpy. He just stared at me with that blank expression. Oh please don't tell me he fell asleep with his eyes open! It's kind of scary when people do that. 

"First off, you're standing over my 6ths years essays. Covering them with your foot prints." 

I look down and saw I was standing on a bunch of parchments. 

"Whoops." 

Uncle Grumpy picked me up from under the arms and sat me on an empty desk. I wasn't supposed to be sitting in one of these till I go to Hogwarts! Oi… 

"Second of all, tell you bloody dogs to stop eating the potions that my stupid students didn't clean up." 

I look and saw Darwin, front feet on the tables with his head inside an over turned cauldron, obviously eating whatever was inside. Argus and Shae were also up eating the stuff to. While Brutus ate what was dripping on the floor. 

"Whoops." 

That's probably all I can say now. Whoops. The innocent answer to all the things kids did wrong. 

"Last of all, why worry about your father's date? Isn't it enough that you sent more than half the people your father dated to St. Mungo's." 

The ceiling had all of a sudden seemed so fascinating as I stared up at it, twiddling my little thumbs. That's not fair. 

"It was THAT much." I stated innocently. Uncle Grumpy snorted. He's the only one who was able to see that it was me who drove _at least_ half of the people daddy dated to the place that has really cool walls. The one thing that was cool about my Uncle Grumpy, he was able to see things that no other people saw. He could tell who's guilty when no one believes that person is. I happen to be the guilty one no one sees. Hey! It was for my daddy's own good! 

"Try to _at least_ give Draco Malfoy a chance Kayla. I assure you, I wouldn't have set up your father with one of his old classmates for no reason." 

"You're the one who set that bloody git with my daddy!" 

Uncle Grumpy glared at me. 

"You really shouldn't be picking up words from you Uncle Ron or Sirius. Yes I set them up. Trust my judgment. Besides how do you know who will be the right person for you father? Tell me Kayla, are you just doing this so you wont have to go through the same thing that you went through with your mother?" 

Uncle Grumpy started cleaning up his desk while he said that. 

"I know what I'm doing! I'll know who the right person for my daddy will be!" I shouted, standing up on top of the desk. Yes, I know I have a bad habit of standing on furniture. I'm working on it. 

"Oh really and how will you know?" 

"If they pass ALL of my tests!" I said confidently. Uncle Grumpy looked up at me. For a moment I thought I saw the corner of his straight, mouth nearly quirk up in a smile. 

"I pray for all the people who have to get past you to get to your father." That was all he said. I nodded while I watch my uncle straighten up everything in the room. He's a neat freak just like Aunt 'Mione. 

"Uncle Grumpy." 

"What is it now?" 

"Can you take me to the park?" 

"No." 

"Why not!" 

"Because." 

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to." 

"But it'll do you a lot of good!" 

"Ms. Potter (So now where back to the Ms. Potter thing again huh? I had my hopes up to high until he crashed and burned them.) I have to get ready for my next class." 

"But I'm bored and what if I go alone?" 

"Take your bloody dogs with you." 

"But daddy says I still need a grown up with me to cross the street." 

"The park in Hogsmeade for pity sakes!" 

"That still involves crossing streets." 

"Then don't go." 

"But Uncle Grumpy!!!!!" 

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" 

"I lost count." 

I sit on the desk swinging my legs. I really, want to go to the park. So I jump off and walk over my uncle and tug gently on his robes. He looks down at me with that same glare. 

"Please." 

Then I pulled in my ultimate weapon. The sad puppy eyes. I feel my eyes start to water and give a little pout. All four of my dogs sat around me whining. The sad puppies are always a bonus plus. 

Uncle Grumpy glared at me and then flinch. He cracked. 

"Fine! No wonder the people your father dates end up at St. Mungo's." he mutters as he walks away. 

Not _all _of them end up at St. Mungo's! Just maybe a little less that half. Sort of. 

End Part 2 

------ 

I know, it was kind of pointless but I just want to make you wait longer till I get the part where Kayla meets Draco. Which will be in the next chapter….. So yeah. Plus, I just HAD to add in Uncle Grumpy. That was, a MUST! Yes I know, Snape a tad bit on the OOC side. Why? May you ask. Of course you may ask. Because I'm the goddess and I do what I please. Tee,hee. Ok, me go work on part 3 now. –Angel Kity. 

P.S. Love me, help boost up my ego. ^_~ 


	3. 20 Questions, or More

Daddy's Girl  
Disclaimers: I don't own them. So don't hurt me.  
Warnings: Uh…slash and humor. I guess. 

Told from Harry's daughter's POV who is about 7, 6 years old. So yeah, its going to be a tad big weird. 

Ok peoples, thankies for the reviews. So here's part 3 and it's finally what you've all been dying and asking for. Well, I hope no one has died yet. I don't want that on my conscious. 

One more thing, not ALL of the people where sent to St. Mungo's. About less than half. ¬¬ Right…. I can already see the disbelieving looks already. .! Oi…. 

Part 3 – 20 Questions, or more. 

~*~ 

It was really late when daddy finally came for me. While I think it was late. I was too tired to notice. I fell asleep in Grandpa Bumble's office when I felt someone picked me up. I knew at once it was my daddy. He's the only one who holds me like this. It's a warm and comfy feeling when my daddy picks me up and it's only him who is able to give me that feeling. 

"How was she today?" 

"Very well behaved. She actually got Severus to take her to the park out near Hogsmeade." 

"So this is the famous Kayla Potter?" 

Who was that? That wasn't daddy or Grandpa Bumble. 

"Daddy?" 

"Sh, its ok Kayla where going home now." 

I always loved daddy's voice. He always talked in a quiet soothing way. Aunt 'Mione told me that was probably because he grew up in a cupboard for the first 10 years of his life and was always forced to be quiet. Meaning he'd have to talk in a quiet voice. Though, I don't know why daddy would want to grow up under the cupboard. I asked daddy this but he quickly changed the subject. Saying he'll tell me when I get older. Meaning, I will never find out. Or until I get to Hogwarts. Its always one of the two answers. 

Soon, I start to fall back asleep. Daddy carrying me with my head on his shoulders. Opening my eyes I could see the faint outline of Darwin walking behind us, though not to far behind. I heard daddy softly talking to someone else. Though I was to tired to care at the moment. I just wanted sleep. So sleep I did. 

When most kids meet their parents date it usually right before they leave to go out somewhere. The person would give you a cheeky fake smile and talk to you like you were dumb. That's how I was mostly expecting to meet my daddy's new date. Not early on a Sunday morning in your kitchen drinking coffee. 

I walked into the kitchen, still dressed in my blue pj's that had stars and moons of them. While I clutched my favorite teddy bear, Baloo, in my hand. Brutus was the only one awake so he came down with me. That's when I saw him. 

He was just sitting there! On one of the chairs for the small kitchen table by the window. Just sitting there, sipping his coffee. I didn't see any signs of daddy so I'm guessing he made the coffee himself. Since once daddy is awake (though its very hard to get him awake) he's usually up for the day. Maybe he was out in the barn. Not this early on Sunday morning. So the guy earned himself a brownie point for being able to find his way around the kitchen on his won. So far he was doing good but that's how the all start out. 

Ok, I had to admit, he's pretty looking. I can totally see some of the girls in my class going heads over hills about him. Even though where supposedly to young to think about boys. In that 'way'. He was tall, with pretty blonde hair. How did he get in here without any of the dogs noticing. He didn't spend the night did he? 

Brutus barked at the stranger with his little yip yap bark. The man turned and looked at us. He had very light blue eyes. Almost grayish blue. I was kind of surprised not to see the shock look in his eyes. Usually they all had that look when they meet me. Like I said before, grown-ups are weird. 

Then he smiled. 

"So you must be Kayla. I've heard a lot about you." 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'm sure you did buddy. 

"Brutus, that's not nice." I said as I placed Baloo on the table, picking up the smallest of my dogs. 

"So Brutus is his name huh? Funny name for such a little dog." 

Ok, he just lost his brownie point. No one says my dogs are funny. 

"Yeah, well I would've named him Darwin, but it was already taken." 

I think I sounded a bit too much like the spoiled child I was said to be. But this guy didn't seemed affected by it. Whenever I say something in that way, I always see a flash of annoyance their eyes. 

"Oh really. By who?" 

I looked and saw Darwin walking in the kitchen, stopping to stretch and yawn. Perfect timing. 

"Him." 

I pointed to Darwin behind me. The guy actually scooted slightly back in his chair. Haha. That's what you get. Darwin may not act like the most offensive of the whole group, but he looked the part. His massive size and strength where clearly visible. Plus he always has his mouth open and his lips droop, showing some of his teeth. Which where nicely cleaned. Remember, my daddy is an animal doctor. He knows what best. 

I put Brutus down while I crawled up to sit on the chair opposite of him. We both just sat there having a staring match contest. Time to bring up test number one. 20 Questions. Well, it was usually more than 20 questions, but that's how most of them ended. Meaning they cracked and ran out of the house. Some grown ups can't handle kids questions. 

"Who are you?" 

He looked up surprised that I actually spoke. Shocker huh? Ok, I'm acting a bit too snooty I know. But I really want to get rid of this guy soon. I was wasting my Sunday morning cartoons on this. The things I do for my daddy. 

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." 

Oh yeah, Uncle Grumpy said his name was Draco. Though I quickly forgot it. 

"That's a funny name." 

"That's not nice." 

"I'm a kid. I say things that aren't nice without meaning to." 

Ha! Yeah right. That's what they all think. 

"I see." 

See what? 

"How did you get in here?" 

"I slept over." 

"How long have you known daddy?" 

"Since Hogwarts." 

"What year?" 

"1 year."

This guy was catching on to this quickly. A challenge has come to challenge the master. The little voice in my mind is now laughing knowing I'd win anyways. 

"What house?" 

"Slytherin." 

"Daddy says Slytherin's are sliming snakes." 

"How charming." 

"He also said that you terrorized him and his friends." 

"Not exactly." 

"How exactly?" 

"What's your record for the number of questions asked?" 

"About 20." 

"That's not much." 

"They all cracked before I could get to 30." 

"I see." 

"You said that before." 

"I did, didn't I?" 

"Yes you did." 

Is it just me or is this guy repeating himself a lot? 

"What do you do?" 

"I don't work." 

Oh really? So this guy could be after daddy's money. I dealt with them before. One of the easy ones to get rid of. 

"Then what do you do all day." 

Marrying people for their money! 

"I take care of the Malfoy Manor." 

"Is it big?" 

"Yes." 

"How big?" 

"Very big." 

"Do you like kids?" 

"Can't say. Haven't been around enough to say." 

"Well your going to find your answer soon." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Cause your going to have to get past me if you want my daddy." 

This guy looked pretty shocked to see that a 6 year old was threatening him. Remember, it's always the small ones they don't expect. Then I look to see daddy walking into the kitchen. I quickly change from dead serious to my normal self. 

"Daddy!" 

Running, I jumped into his un-expecting arms. Daddy finished yawning and smiled down at me. He's glasses where falling off his nose again. I saw Argus and Shae already walking in. They both growled at Malfoy. Brutus and Darwin haven't stopped staring at him. 

"Argus! Shae!" Daddy said sternly. Both of them stopped and slinked off to join the other, but still watching Malfoy like a hawk. Sort of. Dogs can't really look like hawks. 

"I hope you where behaving." Daddy said as he put me down back on the floor. I look up at Malfoy and he looked down at me. Who was he talking to? Him or me? Most likely him. 

"Which one? Me of the Squirt?" said Malfoy as he got up and kissed daddy on the cheek. 

Squirt? Did he just call me Squirt? Oh, no, no, no, no! I do NOT do Squirt. That's it! This Draco Malfoy had to go and he had to go now! He already has one of those dumb nicknames for me and I just meet the dude not even 5 minutes ago! This, was officially war. 

End Part 3 

---- 

Part 3 down! Whoa, go me. Kind of dumb I know. Have to quickly think of more stuff to 'spice' it up. Oh wait a minute, the light bulb flickers on. Yahoo!!! I'm on a go. Ok yeah… -Angel Kity 

P.S. I'm sure you know what to do by now. Right? Oi… 


End file.
